


This will be our Secret

by Fogfire



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: when you are a spy, there are a lot of people that you have to lie to. But some know the truth





	This will be our Secret

“Well, hello, long time no see…”

Benji holds back a sigh and smiles instead when his sister opens the door and greets him with sarcasm in her voice.

“Hello dear-”

“Oh… don’t,” she interrupts him, “Don’t give me the ‘I’ve been working a lot’ excuse, we’ve heard that a lot in the last time. Come in, take your jacket off, put your shoes in the corner.”

He does as she says. It doesn’t matter that he’s not the a little boy anymore, she will always be his older sister and she will always have this weird power over him. Some things never change.

“Benji, dear…” His mother comes shuffling closer, pulling him down by his face and kissing his cheeks, “You have grown a lot.”

“No, mom, he’s not growing anymore.” his sister corrects her.

“But his hair is shorter now…”

“Shorter? You mean there’s less of it, mom.”

Benji can’t help but blush. He’s got the thin hair from his father and there’s no use fighting it. But that doesn’t mean it’s something he’s proud of. His sister still has the ability to make him feel embarrassed.

“I will make tea,” his mother interrupts herself and shuffles back into the small kitchen, “Do you want some cookies.”

“No cookies,” his sister orders and pulls him in the opposite direction of the kitchen, “You need to take a look at the computer first. Brad has written a list of things that aren’t working as they should. It would be less work for you now if you’d just came by more often.”

“I have a lot of work-”

“Yes, yes, I know, my brother the IT guy, has always so much work to do. Who are you working for that needs you so much? They should buy different computers if the ones they have give them so much trouble.”

Benji keeps quiet after that, just lets her grumble in annoyance at everything and everyone while he works. She looks over his shoulder a lot, just like she used to when he was a kid.

It doesn’t take him long to do the work his brother in law has asked for. It’s nothing complicated, nothing that should keep Brad from working, but the guy likes to complain just as much as his sister does.

“Now, go and keep mom company while I pick the kids up from school,” his sister orders again and puts own her coat, “And don’t eat all the cookies, you don’t need those extra pounds.”

He doesn’t tell her that he’s been training a lot, that he can allow himself a few cookies. She doesn’t need to know and even if he did tell her, she would just find another way to mock him.

-

He sits with his mother instead and sips the tea she’s made. It’s perfect, right as it should be and he takes one of the cookies his mother hands him. They’re home made, not the cheep stuff his sister usually serves her guests and his mother winks at him when he notices.

“I don’t have my boy over often, I need to spoil him a bit.”

He smiles at that, wringing his brain in order to come up with something to say, something to ask.

“And how have you been?” He asks, cringing at how unfamiliar he has started to be with his own mother.

“Oh, don’t ask me,” she says and waves her hand, “My life isn’t that exciting anymore, I don’t have great stories to tell. Tell me about you instead. Where have you been the last month?”

“Just… home… and at work,” he stumbles a bit over the lie and she winks at him as if they are in some great secret no one else is supposed to know.

“Just home, ah… that’s what you call the world nowadays. How was it at home? Hot? I hope there were no sandstorms…”

Benji looks at his mother in disbelief. There is absolutely no way she could know about Dubai, the sandstorm, just anything that had to do with the missiles they stopped in the last month.

“No, mom, it wasn’t hot.”

“Oh, of course,” she smiles, “I always forget that you don’t work at home anymore. I do hope they’re not letting you freeze in your apartment. Without a decent heater you feel like you’re living in a hut in Russian winter.”

No, Benji thinks, this can’t be.

But his mother smiles at him, a little twinkle in her eyes, the corner of her mouth turned upwards in that little half smirk he has seen on her in pictures.

“How do you know?” He asks he, his voice a mere whisper and she smiles and reaches out and pats his cheek like the mother she still is and the old woman she’s got to be.

“Where do you think you’ve got your talent from? Your sister is just like your dad, believes only what she sees and sometimes not even that. But you’re like me, you hunger for what lies beyond the borders of your own little world.”

“Are you still-”

She laughs. “No… Oh god, Benji, dear, no. I pulled out when I met your father and retired completely when you were on your way, but I’ll never forget what I’ve learned.”

She smiles at him and he smiles back, suddenly feeling closer to her than he ever has before.

And then they hear footsteps coming closer, keys in the lock and his mother smiles and whispers with her eyes like only the great spies do. This will be our secret.


End file.
